


A New Language

by mansikka



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanna see, Cas,”</p><p>But Cas is having none of it, pulling back away from Dean and scooting across and off the other side of the bed, starting to gather his clothes together from where they'd been flung.</p><p>“Hey,” Dean calls softly, “You even think about disappearing on me now, after this, I'm gonna pray so hard and loud at you that you'll… you'll... crash mid flight,” he trails off, pathetically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Language

“I wanna see, Cas,”

But Cas is having none of it, pulling back away from Dean and scooting across and off the other side of the bed, starting to gather his clothes together from where they'd been flung.

“Hey,” Dean calls softly, “You even think about disappearing on me now, after this, I'm gonna pray so hard and loud at you that you'll… you'll... crash mid flight,” he trails off, pathetically.

But at least it earns him a smile, which Cas turns to give him shyly over his shoulder, before turning back to look for a missing sock.

It gives Dean enough time to jump up out of the bed and run around the side of it, and if he uses to his advantage the fact that he knows Cas will be distracted by him standing there completely naked before him, well. It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that. He doesn’t intend it to be the last, either.

As expected, Cas' eyes drift hungrily over Dean, despite just having been tangled around him mere minutes before.

Dean takes a small step forward, hands on Cas' waist as he pulls him gently flush against him, leaning down for a kiss.

Cas sighs into it, his own hands ghosting up over his sides soft enough to make Dean tremble, before resting lightly on his shoulders.

“I couldn't actually do that, could I?” Dean asks a moment later, mumbling his question into Cas' neck and following it up with further kisses there as he loops his arms around him and holds on tight.

“Cause me to crash? No, Dean,” and Cas laughs a little; Dean can hear the dance of amusement there. “Angels do not have sonar, and your prayers would not disrupt it, even if they did. It would be distracting, but it would not pull me off course.”

“Huh,” Dean says, “Nice to know I have such an impact on you that I can't even distract you when you're gone,” he's mostly joking, but just in case, Cas kisses him back hard, leaving him breathless.

“You distract me all the time, Dean.”

“I hope you mean that like it's a good thing,” Dean huffs, smiling as he catches Cas' eye roll.

“I do,” Cas reassures him with a nod.

“So. Lemme see,” Dean tries again, and holds on tight despite feeling Cas grow rigid in his arms.

“You have expressed no interest before now, Dean.”

“Yeah. Because I didn't think you could. And you know,” he whispers against Cas lips, “Things've changed between us. They’ve _been_ changed between us. For a _while_ now,”

Cas loops his arms around Dean's neck and presses himself against him with a smile. “In what way?”

“Hey,” Dean objects, which just makes Cas smile even harder, “You know in what way. I give you everything I got... and you do the same to me. We share everything now. No more silence, right? Like you said. You know,”

Cas' face twists in pure delight at that, and he leans into the crook of Dean's neck, nuzzling him there.

“I do.”

“So how about it?”

“I am unconvinced that you would really wish to see-”

“But I _would_ ,” Dean insists, hands stroking down Cas' back. “C'mon, Cas. I've shown you all my scars. Hell, you’ve even seen them from the inside out.”

Cas nods carefully at that. “I have,”

“So,” Dean pleads, another light kiss, this time to his cheek, “Why won't you show me your feathers?”

Cas watches him, chewing on his lip which Dean finds all kinds of cute, and can’t stop himself from smiling at. This gives Cas a little more encouragement, and he drops his head a fraction, but Dean’s eyes still light up at the slight blush to his cheeks. Finally, he says, “If you are certain?”

“Yeah, Cas. I’m certain. C’mon,”

Cas lets out a shaky breath and takes a minute step back from him, and closes his eyes.

Dean winces as the light over their head begins to flicker, bracing himself for broken glass even though there’s not much in the way of glass here in his room.

But there’s no need.

Sure, the light’s muted a little, but it’s nothing but in a beautiful way that Dean can’t quite get his eyes to focus on.

Because, quite simply, Cas’ wings are breathtaking.

He’d forgotten, that one, first time he’d seen Cas’ wings; huge, shadows of things that in the moment both intimidated and pulled him in, in a way he hadn’t even recognised back then.

They are a reminder that Cas is otherworldly, but Dean is a long way past being intimidated by that fact.

Cas is motionless as Dean stares open-mouthed, eyes drifting up from the tip of his left wing and across the arch over each shoulder, travelling down the same path on the right.

Dean takes a small breath and tiny step forward, reaching a hand out but pausing it mid air. “Can I see what they feel like?”

Cas’ eyes open a little wider as though that is the last question he thought Dean would be asking, and all he manages is an uncertain nod. But it’s accompanied by his wings shooting up a little, which makes Dean take a step back.

“I mean. Only if you want me to,” he hastily adds, watching as the wings seem to shimmer at his words.

“I did not believe you would want to,” Cas says, his voice a little shocked with wonder. “I thought you would be…” and he shrugs, which makes Dean’s face light up; Cas’ wings do their own little shrug too.

“Are you kidding me? Cas…” he says, with wonder there as he speaks, “They’re… I don’t have words, Cas. Awesome? Beautiful? Incredible?” he tries each word on for size and finds none of them quite fit. So he shrugs, and closes the gap, running a gentle hand across the surface of the wing nearest to him.

Cas lets out a soft, choked moan at that, which has Dean grinning like an idiot. “You like that, huh?” he says, delighted. The feathers, black with a hint of blue, are so soft to the touch, but there is a strength beneath them too - very much like Cas himself, Dean thinks.

But Cas is busy; his eyes are fluttering shut at the feel of Dean’s fingers gently stroking this part of him he’s never revealed to him before. It’s the most intimate thing he’s ever allowed, and given how often they’re actually naked and inside each other in one way or another, that says a lot for how much this means to Cas.

It shows in the way his wings tremble, almost as though they are vibrating. Dean runs a hand gently down the length of one, having to reach up to be anywhere near the top arch of it. When he leans forward and presses a gentle kiss into the plane of one, it is as though they are humming against him.

Dean grins into the wing, and Cas turns his head to the side, frowning a little. Dean straightens up, threading his fingers through Cas’. “I _love_ this,” he enthuses, squeezing his hands. As though to give a reason why, Cas’ feathers ruffle up, puffing out as though they are very proud of themselves. Dean thinks they probably should be. “It’s like you’ve got your own mood ring going on. I can see your every reaction instead of what you hide in here,” Dean whispers, dropping a kiss on Cas’ forehead with an affectionate grin.

The wings are off again, and it’s almost like they’re giving a feathered blush. “See?” Dean says, laughing, and Cas can’t help but duck his head a little. Dean raises a hand to just beneath his chin and pushes it up so they are making eye contact; sure enough, Cas’ cheeks are aflame with red.

“Let’s try something,” Dean says, and before Cas knows what to expect, Dean is trailing gentle fingertips down Cas’ chest, lingering them just at that exact spot on Cas’ lower stomach that he knows Cas loves.

Sure enough, the wings give a little shimmer, and Dean decides there and then, he’s going to spend hours learning each and every nuance of their movements.

He leans in, trailing a series of kisses from Cas’ sternum, along his neck, into the soft spot behind his ear that never fails to make Cas smile. He straightens up quickly to see what his wings are doing, grinning hard at the way they move.

Dean is so delighted by all of this that it makes him brave; he gently loops his fingers back through Cas’, leaning hard against his chest. And into Cas’ lips he mutters the words he’s been praying at him for so very long, but never managed to say out loud.

“I love you,” he says.

Dean doesn’t know where to look first.

There’s the way Cas mouth drops open in shock and his eyes start out wide but soften into such happiness that it makes Dean want to repeat it, over and over. There’s the slight blush that covers his cheeks, and right down to his chest; it’s pride, and affection, and Dean’s heart gives a soft thud.

But it’s the wings. The way they ruffle up, and out, yet curl around Cas a little, there is such a _glow_ around him that Dean can’t quite believe three little words from his own lips could produce such a thing. But they have, and Cas is suddenly cupping his face, pulling him into a frantic kiss as his wings gently wrap around him and pull him a little nearer.

Dean sighs into Cas’, telling himself not for the first time just how lucky he is.

“Do you really have to go?” he asks a little while later, pressing a kiss into Cas’ temple and holding him tight, smirking at the way he has to slide his hands under Cas’ wings to do so.

“I should,” Cas says, but there is heavy reluctance there. Dean sags a little in disappointment, but he understands.

“Give me another minute?” he asks, standing straighter and waiting for Cas to nod.

Dean ducks out under Cas’ wings, so that he is facing Cas’ back. He leans his head down, pressing soft kisses into the back his right wing, carefully running his fingers through the feathers on the left one. The wings continue their little dance, and Dean knows he’s seeing enjoyment there.

Leaning down a little further, he places a kiss between Cas’ shoulder blades where the wings now protrude from, and they flutter up, startled, while Cas lets out a soft hiss.

“Shit,” Dean says, backing away, “Did that hurt?”

“No,” Cas chokes out quickly.

“Then what?”

“It was… unexpected.” Cas’ voice is unreadable, and Dean rests his hands on Cas’ waist, waiting for an explanation.

“Bad unexpected?”

“No. Just… unexpected,” Cas repeats, and Dean still can’t get a fix on his mood; even his wings have grown incredibly still.

“Because?”

The wings give a violent flutter, and Dean thinks it is in embarrassment.

“You are not used to seeing me like this, Dean.”

“No,” Dean agrees, leaning and placing a kiss to Cas’ shoulder. “No, I guess not.”

“That you would want to see my wings. It is… a reminder. That I am not human.” Cas’ voice is a little sad, and his wings echo that feeling by drooping a little.

“Yeah, I already know that, Cas. I already know I lucked out,”

Which seems to be the right thing to say; Cas’ wings are up again a little in what looks like relief.

“When you kissed me… there… it is very different seeing my wings, generally, and seeing them attached to this body. I… did not expect…”

And Dean understands. He runs his hands around until they are clasped around each other against Cas’ stomach, and he leans in again, pressing a series of kisses to the join of Cas’ wings that seem to make them soar.

“Didn’t I just tell you I love you, Cas?” He whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss here. “That kind of means _all_ of you.”

Yes, Dean thinks, grinning as Cas’ wings puff out again, brushing against his face, learning to read _wing_ is going to be his new very favourite thing.

  
  



End file.
